It is known practice according to DE 38 21 717 to pivot a complete cutting arrangement from a location underneath a self-loading forage box and behind a crop take-up arrangement about a vertical axis into a position located alongside the crop take-up arrangement where the knives of the cutting arrangement are easily accessible for maintenance.
Furthermore, the prospectus KRONE Big Pack—D-10/05-0510-2701 reveals a cutting arrangement with two modules that abut each other in the longitudinal center plane of a baler and that can be pushed aside for the purpose of maintenance. In addition, the entire cutting arrangement can be lowered into a non-operating positon by means of a servomotor. A similar arrangement is also known from EP 284 792 A1.
Finally, according to DE 198 41 598, it is known practice that the floor of a conveying channel of a baler can be pivoted away from the conveying channel along with all its knives in order to remove jams more easily.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that a solution does not exist that permits simple maintenance as well as an efficient reaction to jams.